All I Ever Knew
by RandomFanfictionManiac
Summary: My life was normal,Up to a point...Rated T for violence and somewhat sad subjects.
1. Chapter 1

Does the player know we love it? That the world is kind in so many ways?

Chapter one,The Beginning of the end.

Fire,Death,Pain These three words are the only thing coursing through my mind right now. As i hold the dead body of a friend,A friend who meant more than the world to me,I look into his eyes,And the thoughts are replaced,By memories. _ Two months prior. _

"Would you get up already!"A voice sounded from the doorway of my dark room. "Another minute johnny..."I said very feebly. "No more minutes Titus."Johnny said Oh right i forgot to introduce myself,I'm Titus. Odd name isn't it?Well blame my mother. Back to the subject at hand. "Fine"I said as sick sounding as possible. "I can tell you're not sick"The Enderman named johnny said,Almost as if he can read my mind. I got up from bed as slowly as possible while johnny walked acrosst the dirt covered carpet out into the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom ,that i swore the day i moved here was completely marble,To take my hot shower i always take. After 15 minutes of me siging in the shower i emerged from the steamed up bathroom and attempted to figure out what to wear. "Hmmm...Blue Shirt Purple Pants or Blue shirt Purple pants..."I said noticing the lack of change in my wardrobe. Once i donned my trademark torn purple pants and Frayed blue shirt,I headed to the kitchen to grab some hot breakfast. Halfway down the hall i started to smell it. The smell of freshly cooked Cake and Pork Chops was enough to accelerate my speed by about Mach 1. Once i reached the kitchen Johnny said "How do you want your Pork Chops today?""If you want them cooked i have them right here." "Otherwise go kill a pig."Johnny said. I looked at the clock that johnny had i his hand and asked him how long they had until they finished cooking. "Enough time for you to take a walk"Johnny said. So i reluctantly stepped out of the door,Put on my shoes,And stepped into the lush green world of Minecrafti...What...N-No... I thought to myself as i stepped into the Hot,Burning world of minecraftia.


	2. Chapter 2 The Voices

It Reads Our Thoughts.

Chapter 2 _

As I walked outside I found that everything has been destroyed.  
Nothing was left.I looked over to the side to see that my favorite tree from my childhood has been destroyed.  
I noticed that oddly enough,The house wasn't destroyed.  
There was a patch of grass around the house in a distinct circle shape.  
When the shock of the fact that my world was completely except for my house,And Johnny.  
"Oh ...I wonder how he's going to react...  
I stepped inside of the house and Johnny said "What's wrong?" Whe he noticed the grim look on my face and the tears in my eyes.  
"Are you ok?!" He said after i collapsed on the cold marble floor and hit my head on the Black Leather couch we had in the middle of our room.  
I drifted off into darkness while looking into the enderman's deep,green Eyes...

I heard voices while i shifted off...They weren't threatning...Just...Comforting..."Does the play know we love it?"One of the voices said.  
"It reads our thoughts"The other said.  
And then...I heard nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry that the last chapter was short and pathetic guys,I didn't upload the full chapter but here the rest of it is.  
Anyway R&R if you think it's good enough.I'll take criticisim take any pokes you want.I'll take aything said into mind and make sure i improve.  
Now onto the chapter!

"I wish i could tell the player that the world it lives in is merely wergawgraga" "It Cannot read that thought."

Chapter 3 The Deception

I woke up to a very hot surface poking against my side.  
I realised that johny was pressing a heated up washcloth to my side hoping it would do something,Idiot,But it did wake me up.  
When i tried to sit up my body protested and every part of me ached.  
"J-Johnny...Did you see what happened outside?"I said as loudly as my feeble body would allow me "Yes."The Enderman said,very simply.  
As i looked on shocked at the black Enderman's lack of reaction i darted to his eyes to attempt to see some sort of reaction there.  
I saw none,But...I saw something very interesting.  
This was not Johnny,Johnny's eyes were purple.  
Not green.

One day later,

I still haven't done anything about the fake Johnny.  
I haven't had the energy so far.  
But i will do something today,Just...something.

One Hour afterwards,

I've decided,I'm doing it now.  
Here we go.  
"You!""Enderman!"I said as the enderman turned around to face me.  
"You're not really johnny"I said drawing my diamond sword from my Obsidian scabbard on my left hip.  
"Where is johnny!?"I said to the startled looking enderman.  
The enderman started growling and jumped at me using the marble kitchen floor as a kickoff.  
I swung my sword when the enderman got near but it merely teleported behind me and tried to hit me with a carving knife.  
I stepped aside when he lunged with the carving knife giving me enough time to slash a gash in his side.  
The enderman screamed in pain as lava poured out of the gash like blood.  
I quickly took this chace and jumped off the couch twirling like a show-off in midair and decapitated the Enderman.  
The moment it's body hit the lava covered floor it teleported away along with all the lava,I was thankful for that since i had landed in the only non lava covered part of the room and it was spreading fast.  
"Ok that's done with."I said wiping a single drop of sweat off of my head as i sheathed my weapon.  
I went to my room walking down the dark hallway,Visibly scared that something may pop out at me my fears were answered when i heard the ever so feared,"Sssssssssssssss BOOM!".  
And turned around to find that the kitchen had been blown to peices by a creeper.  
My face fell as a ran as fast as possible to my room grabbed my bow and arrows and some cooked pork chops.  
I promptly jumped out my window shattering it in the proccess and landed five inches from a lava pool.  
Despite nearly dying i knew what i had to do..."Johnny..."I said"I'm coming." 


	4. Chapter 4 Troubled

A/N Sorry my writers block seems to keep Wanting to mess up the story."Yes,Yes i do."Shut up writers block.  
Now,Onto the story.

Chapter 4,Troubled

Nobody could have told that the man with the red eyes was harboring rage for a man who he had not even met.  
His short cropped white hair that was nearly gone seemed to stand on end somewhat.  
He stood up trampling a Smooth yellow flower under his foot.  
He then Straightened his white shirt and smoothed his black dress pants down until somehow magically they were wrinkle free.  
While this unnamed man was standing there looking at the sunset he heard something.  
"Ssssssssssssss BOOM."  
And he was dead.  
His last thought,Was how much hatred he had for the one with white eyes.

Somewhere else in the world.

Titus was had been walking all day for nothing.  
He hadn't found johnny after wandering through 5 biomes.  
He nearly got killed by animals in the jungle biome where he lived.  
Almost froze to death in the Tundra biome.  
Had his clothes burnt badly in the lava biome.  
And the rest,He couldn't bear to think about.  
"I'm never going to find Johnny..."Titus said.  
When Johnny was losing hope he decided that He was going to take a rest in the biome he had just reached.  
He fell onto the cold ground and crushed the crisp grass below his head when he remembered something.  
He had brought some wool he had gotten from shearing a sheep earlier that morning.  
As he brought the wool down onto the ground where he promptly fluffed it and laid his head down on the fluffy white mass.  
The last thing he heard before he slipped into dreamworld were the screams of a man,That he had assumed he imagined,Falling off of a cliff...

"The player dreamed,he dreamed that he played the won the dreamed that he fought evil everywhere he went,And dreamed that he awoke when the sun rose"  
And the voices Titus heard Slipped away...

A/N I plan on updating this story once a day until it's reasons these chapters keep falling short of 1,000 words is i'm having serious writers block whenever i try to write.  
And it feels like i'm hitting myself in the head with a club to try to jar a story into my head.  
Anyway i'll see you next chapter,R&R if you think i need to improve something just tell me.  
I'll even take what most flamers say into account.  
Tell me how you liked what of the last quote that i made up.  
See ya later. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry guys writers block had me for two days,  
I'm going to make this the longest chapter yet as compensation for my writers block.  
So,Onto the chapter

Chapter 5, The White Eyed One

The man with the red eyes hated his master,And it was as simple as that.  
His master had not bothered to tell him what his own name was (Which he had forgotten after falling to his death).  
"My name..."The red eyed man thought aloud as he walked down the obsidian inlaid floor to his masters throne room.  
"What was that Mi'lord?"A manservant that he had seen before said.  
"Mind your own buisness servant"The red eyed one said.

When his second in command arrived in the throne room the white eyed one thought to himself,"This boy is nearly strong enough for my purposes."  
"Well,telling him his name should push his power over the edge."

The red eyed one's brain was moving at the speed of light when he arrived at his masters office.  
"You summoned me Mi'lord?"The red eyed one said.  
"Yes,I did"Said the master who was staring intently at the young boy,Or at least he supposed his master was,For nothing was visible in his eyes.  
Pure pools of white with no pupils or any other features in the slightest.  
"I have something of intrest to you"The master said At this the boy began to become intriegued.  
What would the master have to tell me...The boy thought to himself.  
"I will tell you your name"The master said.  
At this the boy became visibily excited.  
When the master said,"Arise,General Israphel"  
The boy rose while his mind raced with the beauty of his name.  
He contemplated the benefits of finally knowing his name,He considered finally being called Master Israphel b his servants.  
Being respected by his soldiers for finally having a name.  
After he regained his composure he stood up and adressed his master,  
"Thank you,Master Herobrine."

[In Another Part Of Minecraftia]

"Ughh" Titus said as he slowly lifted his head off of the dirt stained block of wool.  
"Where am i?"Said Titus before remembering the events of the last week.  
"Oh..."He said as he pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off.  
"Time to get moving again."Titus said while he packed his gold nuggets and diamonds into his pack.  
Titus looked over the cliff he had bee sleeping on.  
"I need to find better places to sleep..."Titus said as he moved on in the cold forest.

A/N Again guys sorry for the wait if i have any people who actually LIKE the story.  
Even if you dont like it i apologize for not having it up earlier. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N There isnt gonna be much of a chapter this time,This chapter is more of an insight into Israphels mind.  
I feel a bit tired,And my computer screen broke and just got fixed yesterday.  
So sorry if i get slower with my updates.

Israphel.  
My name is not did not fill that empty void in my chest as i had hoped.  
No bother,I will fill that gap soon.  
But how,The only question that i need to answer is how.  
And the way to do that i do not know.  
But i will try,But as my master said once.  
There is no try,Only Do.  
But on this matter i believe he would not agree with his own words.  
He hopes that merely knowing my name will unlock some sort of hidden power in me.  
His mind is not easily read but i managed to do it then.  
But,No.  
I must know the meaning of my name.  
And even then i do not know what he expects of me.  
To have the power to unlock the ancient one?  
Or possibly to take my power and attempt to use my body as an empty vessel for his master plans.  
That will not happen.  
But i will awaken the ancient one.  
But master will not hold his power.  
It is i who will hold the power of the ancient one...  
Herobrine,Ive always wondered what his name means.  
He claims it means:Lord of Darkness.  
But i know it does not.  
I have no idea what it means,But knowing the meaning of his name means holding power over him.  
So i will know it,And then he shall be under my command.  
But then,There is the issue of knowing the Ancient One's name...  
Because without meaning,His name is of no power to us,That is,If we knew it.

A/N Another chapter comes to a close.  
Not much of a chapter sorry guys but as i said (Content Shortened Refer to first Authors Note for exact reason)  
Well see ya next time. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry this chappy is Reaallllly late.  
I had more writers block troubles before my computer decided to completely delete my first draft of this chapter.  
But anyway this chapter will be a look inside of the mind of Herobrine.  
Now,Onto the chappy.

Herobrine,I had always wondered what my name meant.  
When i had been issued my name by Lady Fate I had attempted to find the meaning the moment that i registered the name in my brain.  
And after Lady Fate brought me to my palace down here in the Nether I saw the way the creatures reacted to me.  
The Pigmen reacted with respect,The Ghasts reacted in fear,The Wither skeletons...Well they seem to not have a single inch of respect or fear towards me,It was slightly concerning to say the least.  
I sit here from time to time thinking of the true meaning of my name and the situation of the wither skeletons,My memories pop up.  
Yes those painful memories of my past life came up,AGAIN.  
Yes,The memories that I was stuck with as punishment from the spirits.  
You see,The spirits decided that i had been enough of an evil person to be stuck with this worst of punishments.  
But alas,I have them my restless immortality. 


End file.
